Temperature adaptable textile substrates have been previously demonstrated and described by Vigo, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,291 (issued Jul. 25, 1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,615 (issued Oct. 3, 1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,238 (issued Mar. 13, 1990). However the textiles listed above exhibit certain limitations when the technology is applied in commercial production.
The known formulations included chemicals that were not suitable for broad commercial use and resulted in occasional “reaction reversal” causing the bound polymers and resins to return to a liquid form and drain from the fabrics. Furthermore, the known formulations include polyethylene glycol formulations containing inappropriate molecular weights resulted in inconsistent and irrelevant thermal performance incompatible with desired human comfort levels. Additionally, the resulting fabrics often have a hand feel that is stiff and unacceptable for use.
Additionally, polymer add-on levels were often inconsistent resulting in unacceptable commercial performance and unnecessarily high chemical costs. Drying and curing times and curing temperatures were not compatible with available textile plant processing equipment and hardware. Furthermore, inconsistent “cross-linking” of the formula on certain substrates results in unacceptably high scrap rates and under certain conditions, treated materials are often slippery, heavy and curled when wet and unable to be processed on standard textile finishing plant equipment. Often, formulation residue is found on the treated fabrics giving the substrate an unacceptable wax-like or “greasy” feel.